Insomnia
by purpleswans
Summary: Alphonse Elric is having trouble sleeping. My contribution to Almei week 2014 day 2.


**Hey! Here's my contribution to Almei week 4014 day 2. The prompt is Insomnia. It's a little on the short side, but oh well. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Insomnia

For the first time since he had gotten his body back, Alphonse Elric was having trouble sleeping.

It wasn't an unknown feeling. The first night he had spent as an empty suit of armor, it had felt just like that. The dark, quiet bedroom, the little noises cutting through the night to irritate his senses, the sense of dread as the night went on and he still didn't lose his sense of time passing. But unlike with the body of metal, he could still feel his exhaustion, and knew that there would be consequences to his health if he didn't sleep.

No matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn't get comfortable. He tried counting sheep, but whoever had determined that would be a good way to fall asleep clearly didn't understand how a genius mind worked. He tried solving complicated Alchemic equations, but that only made him even more awake.

The root of the problem lay in what happened every time he closed his eyes. The face of his Alkahestry teacher, May Chang, was what he saw in his mind's eye every time he tried to sleep.

* * *

"Alphonse? Alphonse, are you still listening to me?"

Al opened his eyes to the sight of May glaring at him. "Uh, sure," he answered, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Really? Mind telling me what I was just explaining to you?"

Al blinked. "Uh, something having to do with Alkahestry?"

May shot him a death glare. After a few minutes, she slammed her book on the table in front of her. "Fine! I'll help you find a new Alkahestry teacher."

That woke up Alphonse. "Wait, what? Why would you..."

"Well, since this is the third time you've fallen asleep while I was trying to teach you, I must be a boring teacher, and you would do better learning from someone else." She turned around and started to walk out of the room.

Al ran after her. "Wait! May, that's not how it is!"

She turned to glare at him some more. "Really? Then mind telling me how it really is, if you don't think I'm a horrible teacher."

Al sighed. "You're an amazing teacher, May. Probably the best. The problem is me. I've..." Al struggled, unwilling to admit to his problem, but even more unwilling to loose May. "I've been having trouble sleeping."

May blinked. "Oh. Well, in that case, I'll go talk to the kitchens. There is a special type of tea that should be able to help you. In the future, you should tell me if you have problems like that." With that, she turned around and walked away.

Al sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't be loosing his Alkahestry teacher. And hopefully the tea would help with the insomnia. Another crisis averted.

Until he heard laughter behind him.

Jerso and Zampano were sitting in their usual spots at the back of the room, watching Al's lessons. Ever since Al had started learning from May, the two chimeras had decided to spend their days watching them work. May had offered to teach them as well, but they had turned her down. After a few days of their hovering gazes, Al had finally broken down and asked them why they wanted to watch Alkahestry lessons they weren't participating in. Jerso had laughed and told him that they were acting as his bodyguards, and bodyguards follow the person they're protecting everywhere. Zampano, on the other hand, had whispered in Al's ear that they were functioning as responsible chaperones.

Al wasn't sure which explanation was more embarrassing.

Al approached them. "What are you guys laughing about this time?"

Jerso snorted. "You two. Really, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Zampano smirked. "Really, why won't you just kiss her already and be done with it?"

Al blushed. "I... I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

Jerso rolled his eyes. "Kid, take some advice from someone who has been where you are. The best cure for your sleeping problem is to come clean and admit your feelings. She may reject you, but at least you'll be able to get a good night's rest again."

* * *

**Please read, review, follow and favorite! **


End file.
